Breaking Point
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Mia and Claire are back with even bigger problems than the first. Will Claire and Mia be able to save camp and make Seth realize that what he's doing is wrong? Well this is the sequel to Premonitions hope you like it :D
1. Prologue

**Well here you go, the second installment in the wonderfully screwed up lives of Mia and Claire. This one will hopefully tie up most loose ends and whatnots from the last one. I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think of it. Thank you for reading the first one and I hope you like the second one as much as the first. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

Last summer two girls had just found out that they were siblings…twin sisters to be exact. They found out that there was a huge prophecy concerning the fate of the world that involved them. Where were they now? Well our story starts on separate sides of the country. From there our story will progress.

**Claire**

I punched the back of the Cyclops that was carrying me off to become his dinner. He was muttering to himself that he needed to check his Dijon mustard stock because you couldn't apparently eat descendants of the gods without it. He had smartly taken my sword and my knife so I was basically defenseless.

"Put me down." I tried to demand.

He let out a thunderous laugh, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I know your master and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be very happy if you roasted me with Dijon mustard." I said.

"You know my master?" he asked.

"Yes I do and I know for a fact that he wouldn't want you to eat me but he would want you to send me to him." I lied.

He put me down, "Well then who is my master?"

"Seth Jackson, I know him personally." I said.

The monster gaped at me, "You know Master Seth?"

I nodded, "Indeed I do and I know that he has a bounty out for me and my sister."

The Cyclops looked at me, "How much of a bounty?"

"A million drachma reward for whoever brings me and my sister to him." I said.

The Cyclops considered this for a moment, "Really is that so?"

I nodded, "That is absolutely the truth."

He rubbed his chin in contemplation, "So if I send you to him he will reward me?"

I nodded, "All you have to do is clap your hands and say Guido."

"Guido?" he asked.

I nodded, "Guido."

He grinned and clapped his hands I made a grab for my weapons just as he said Guido and a huge Pegasus swooped out of the sky allowing me to land on his back safely. Camp came into my view awhile later and of course waiting for me on the hill was James.

I landed Guido on the ground and James ran out to hug me, "You're safe."

"Yup completely safe no harm done." I smiled.

"I got an IM from Mia while you were gone; the Hunt is planning on stopping in today." James informed me.

I hadn't seen Mia in months. Mom and dad hadn't either. After all the shit that went down last summer Mia decided to hunt down Seth and try to convince him to come back. Nico had been trying to work with Mia because he found her worthy of his time but instead she ran off to find Seth.

I missed talking to Mia every day but I think she needed a little time away from camp. She hadn't touched a sword since last summer and mainly resulted to using her bow and arrows or her spear. She was broken, almost empty inside. I could tell just by looking at her. I knew she feels like she's failed Seth and let him down.

That was another thing that worried me. Seth wasn't planning anything at all lately. He hadn't done anything to raise and attack or try to even take over camp. We received the prophecy on our birthday which was the day after everything happened. Rachel kind of just spewed it out while we were opening our birthday presents. I was living with my mom and dad now but I still got to see Rachel quite often. Grover and Juniper would stop by and see if we had heard anything from Mia.

James wrapped his hand around mine and we walked down to the Big House together where Chiron was sitting there playing cards with Mr. D as usual. He said that we needed a break from thinking about this prophecy. He was hoping that if Mia could convince Seth to come back that maybe the prophecy would unravel and cancel itself out. Personally I doubted that. I knew that it was going to happen he didn't see Seth or hear what he said. Well honestly I didn't but Mia did and it had her shaken up.

"Claire you've made it back safe." He smiled.

I nodded, "I couldn't find anything that suggests he has an army moving towards camp."

"Nothing at all?" he asked.

I looked at Chiron, "No there was nothing at all that suggested an army. There was just a big stupid Cyclops."

"That's troubling; he has to be planning something he's working with Ethan. There's some form of revenge waiting for us." Chiron said.

Mr. D looked up from his Diet Coke, "Well Camille did you find anything worth while or did I just send you on a frivolous quest?"

"There was nothing sir and my name is Claire." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well then you didn't look hard enough." He snorted and went back to looking at his hand of cards.

"Dionysus I'm sure Claire did everything to her abilities to detect anything." Chiron said, "Claire why don't you go relax try to contact your sister."

**Mia**

_"You were really stupid to come out here looking for me Mia." _

_I looked into his green eyes, "Well I came out here to offer you something."_

_ Seth looked at me, "And what would that be, to come back with you and live happily ever after?"_

_ I thrust my shield at him knocking him over, "No I came to offer you something if you returned."_

_ "Returned so I can do exactly what my grandparents tell me to do? So I can do what they've always done to their heroes. Butter them all up and use them only to cast them aside until further notice. Is that what you want Mia?" he asked._

_ "No Seth. I want you to come back to camp where we all love and miss you. I want you to be there with me through this whole prophecy thing. I want you there because I care about you and these people don't!" I said._

_ "Mia you don't get it do you?" he asked._

"_Get what Seth that you're being ridiculous?" I asked._

_ "That they're only using you. They wouldn't care if you died because of this prophecy." Seth sneered at me._

_ Seth was my best friend, or that's what he led me to believe last summer when I met him. In actuality he was just a cold hearted jackass who lied to me about everything. _

_ "Seth please just come back with me, they'll welcome you back." I pleaded._

_ "I'm sorry Mia what they want isn't right. What I want should've happened a long time ago. This should've been done centuries ago." Seth said._

_ "Seth I don't want to be enemies, I want to work with you in the woods on the same stupid defense moves. You need to come back they just want to use you and then toss you aside when they're done with you." I begged._

_ Seth looked at me and shook his head, "You're so easily swayed Mia."_

_ "These are things my dad is telling me. He's told me what it's like, he's told me how they are." I said my voice was trembling._

_ "Say I do come back with you; I still think that someone needs to put them in their places." Seth said._

_ I lowered my spear and shield and Seth lowered his sword. I didn't move but he took a step closer to me. He took another step closer to me cautiously and stood there. I didn't know if I could trust him so I had my Swiss army knife at the ready in my pocket if I needed it._

_ "Well then you don't have to, just be there for the people you love." I said._

_ Seth looked at me his eyes looked pained, "I don't think there's a way for me to get out."_

_ "There always is Seth all you have to do is come back with me." I said._

That was when I woke with a start in my sleeping bag. I could hear something rustling around my camp. I grabbed my spear and waited for a moment to see if the rustling would stop. Unfortunately it didn't so I charged out of the tent only to find a boy with dark eyes staring back at me.

"Well I think this means that they want me back at camp then?" I asked him.

He grinned, "That's why they sent me here Mia."

I hugged him it had been ages since I had seen Nicky. Nico had introduced me to his family at my birthday. His wife Riley was really close with my mom and a bunch of my friends' moms so my mom was happy to see her. Nicky was their second son who happened to be my age.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"My hellhound followed the scent of your Wonderstruck all the way from Seattle." He chuckled.

I could see his hellhound puppy Rebel chewing on a stick on the forest floor. Nicky looked exactly like his father and when I say exactly I mean it.

"Wow I think I should probably switch perfumes then." I laughed.

Nicky smiled, "Maybe you should. We need to get back to camp ASAP."

"Why is something wrong?" I asked.

Nicky shook his head, "Chiron wants you there for a meeting."

I nodded, "Do you mind helping me out here?"

Nicky shook his head, "Of course not."

Soon enough I was back at camp where Claire was waiting to give me a huge hug. She squealed when she saw me, "MIA!"

"Hey Claire….can't breathe….hugging too tight." I barely got that out.

Claire let go of me and smiled, "I'm sorry it's just I haven't exactly gotten to see you since our birthday."

"I know I'm sorry about that." I smiled.

"Come on go get settled we have to go to the meeting." Claire smiled.


	2. Oh No He Didn't

**This chapter has a lot of surprises! Thanks to those who review and read this. I hope you enjoy this and let me know how you like it. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Mia**

I went down to the Zeus cabin where Winter and Jared were sitting around. Winter sprung off her bed and attacked me with a huge hug, "Oh my gods you're back!"

"Hey it's good to see you too." I smiled.

"So any luck?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nope I don't know where he went. I tracked him as far as Portland."

"Charlie's been trying everything and she hasn't gotten anything." Winter said.

I frowned, "He won't even contact his own sister?"

Winter shook her head, "Nothing, he didn't even try to contact her on her birthday."

"Seth is a lost cause I don't know why I care so much about this." I shook my head angrily.

"Because you believe in Seth." Jared piped up.

Winter and I both looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't want to believe that there's no good left in him. You believe that he can be shown." Jared shrugged.

"Ok that was deeply philosophical." Winter muttered.

"Well Mia asked so I answered." Jared shrugged.

"Well you better get down to the meeting Claire is coming to get you." Winter pointed out the window.

I nodded and walked out to meet Claire halfway. Claire smiled, "Ready?"

I nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

The Big House was normal. Mr. D was still playing cards with his invisible card buddies and Chiron smiled in greeting. He was in his magic wheelchair so he couldn't exactly get up.

"Good morning girls." He smiled, "I just wanted to talk to you about a few things with a special guest."

We nodded and followed behind his scooter into the house. Sitting in the living room of the Big House was the last person I had expected to see. Staring back at me with his green eyes and apologetic smile was Seth. I hadn't seen him since that one time I had bumped into him in Seattle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You were right all they wanted was to use me." He admitted.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You were seriously stupid to go and do what you did."

Claire was looking at this with an amused expression. Finally she cut me off, "Seth what made you come back?"

"It's horrible, I'll take any punishment you give me I deserve it." He said.

Chiron looked at us, "Girls Seth is here because he realized the errors in his way. He wants to come back to help he knows what it's like on the other side."

"Consider it done but he's got a lot to do if he wants to be anywhere near forgiven by the camp." Claire said.

I could feel Seth's eyes on me but I continued to look at Chiron, "Was this all we needed to talk about?"

Chiron nodded, "You may go now."

I pushed right out the door and I ignored all of Seth's calls for me to wait up. I was walking without looking and I accidentally bumped into Nicky who was toweling his hair, "Whoa there….oh hey Mia."

I looked up, "Hi Nicky."

"You look mad what's wrong?" he asked and then he noticed who was trying to catch up with me, "Oh that would be the problem."

"Sorry for running into you but I really don't have much time to chit-chat." I said before continuing on my way still trying to avoid Seth.

I didn't even reach the cabins when he caught up to me. He grabbed my hand and stopped me, "Mia wait."

I whipped around and glared at him while I yanked my hand from his grip, "I get it you came back because you had this wonderful epiphany. I'm glad you're back but I don't want to talk to you."

"Mia I understand that you're pissed off at me. What I did was pretty stupid but it was terrible over there and you were right." He whispered.

I glared at him, "How am I so sure that you're really back for the reason you claim to be? How can I be sure that you're not trying to worm your way back into everyone's hearts, like you always do may I add, just to go and betray us again?"

"Because I realized how horrible it is over there." He whispered.

"That's wonderful but I don't care Seth. I really don't want anything to do with you right now." I said.

Seth sighed, "I understand that but at least let me prove to you that I'm here for the reasons I claim to be."

"No I don't want to waste anymore time talking to you than I have to." I hissed.

"Godsdammit Mia listen to me will you?" he asked.

I was about to turn away from him when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I punched his chest, it was a feeble attempt, in hopes of him letting me go.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"I'm sure you have." I rolled my eyes.

"Your hair smells nice." He whispered.

"I know it does." I once again rolled my eyes.

"I love you Mia." He whispered.

"I'm sure you…." He cut me off with a kiss. I just froze. There was no chances of me escaping the death-grip hug he had me in. I really wanted to punch him so bad that my fist was hurting from the urge to do so. How the Hades does he expect me to forgive him after he lied to me? Did he honestly think that he could just waltz in here and apologize with a kiss after what happened last summer? I was seventeen now, and it was winter.

No he can't honestly think that this is going to get him forgiven. I waited for him to break away before punching in. My hand connected with his nose and I heard it crack. I discovered a few years ago, from Grover, that I was just like my mother in the field of landing a nice old punch. Not that I punched Grover, I just punched this irritating boy who lived down the street.

"Ouch! What the hell Mia?!" he asked.

His nose was bleeding, "You deserved it."

He glared at me, "I think you broke it."

"Like I said you deserved it, I can help you forget all about your nose if you want me to." I smirked.

"I think I'm good right now." He muttered.

"You should probably get to the infirmary. By the way that was for James." I said.

"Mia you're right I did deserve it but did you really have to punch me the day I actually wear white?" he smirked.

"Karma comes whenever it feel justified." I rolled my eyes,

"I'll talk to you later then." He smiled.

"Nope you won't!" I called as I walked away.

"I'll see you at seven!" he called.

"No you won't." I called back.

"Whatever you say Mia!" he called.

* * *

He just doesn't get it does he? I plopped down on my bed and took a nap until dinner time. I think I really did need that nap. Once at dinner Chiron started announcements.

"One last note before you may begin to eat, we have welcomed back an old friend and camper. Please welcome him back warmly and be a friend to him. Welcome back to camp Seth Jackson." Chiron smiled and Seth walked out from behind a pillar.

The whole dining pavilion booed him even the nymphs. So I decided to stand up for him. Yeah I was pissed off at him but he didn't need to be booed because he was a moron.

"Shut it all of you would you like to be booed because you made one bad decision?" I asked.

Everyone instantly shut up and Chiron smiled at me. Seth smiled at me too but I didn't smile back at him.

* * *

After dinner Claire and James caught up to me.

"What you did back there in the pavilion for Seth was cool." James said.

"Yeah he didn't need to be booed like that." Claire agreed.

"It was nothing really, I wanted to boo him myself." I shrugged.

"Still you ignored that to make him feel a little bit better." Claire pointed out.

"Like you said he didn't deserve that much public humiliation." I rolled my eyes.

Claire and James smiled, "We'll see you at the bonfire tonight then."

"Maybe I'm not sure if I'm going." I shrugged.

They were already gone before I could finish the sentence. I could then feel an extremely annoying presence beside me at that moment and I didn't even need to look and see who it was.

"Thanks for what you did." He said I could hear the sheepishness in his voice.

"Just because I hate your guts doesn't mean that you had to be booed like that." I rolled my eyes.

He had his nose bandaged so I'm pretty sure I broke it. That was exactly what I had been aiming for anyways.

"You land a hard punch." He tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.

"I know." I said flatly.

"Look I know you're mad at me but I really want to make it up to you. Mia I can't take you being mad at me. I could care less about all the others who hate me but you I can't take it. I need you to forgive me." He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You lied to me before how can I know if you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Because you're the first person who actually makes me feel things that no other person has made me feel." He whispered.

"Like what Seth, what do I make you feel?" I asked.

"First off you make me feel guilty." He whispered.

"That's nice and how do I do that?" I asked him.

"You made me feel so bad about lying to you. You didn't see your face that day but I did and it haunts me. I can't take seeing the pain and tears in your eyes. I can't take the fact that you hate me because of what I did." He whispered.

"Well maybe you should've thought that through before you did all of that." I shook my head.

"Mia I love you more than anything in the world. I realized that the moment you showed up in the woods that day. I knew that you were special the moment I saw you that night when you first got to camp. I got out of this because I love you, because I couldn't take what I knew you thought of me as." He whispered as he cupped both sides of my face with his hands.

"I'm still mad at you no matter what you say." I replied.

"That is exactly why I love you." He chuckled.

"I know you do." I whispered.

* * *

I laid there with Seth that night in his cabin which he had alone since it wasn't summer session. I traced the faint outline of the scar he had that ran from his neck to his chest from when I slashed him with my spear last summer.

"Did I give that to you?" I asked.

He nodded, "You did."

"You deserved it." I muttered sleepily.

He chuckled softly, "I know I did."

"You better." I muttered.

"Mia I really do love you." He whispered.

"Stop saying that." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled but didn't say anything and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into the covers and Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Mia." He whispered.

"Goodnight Seth." I yawned.

He still wasn't forgiven he had a really long way to go for that. But I will admit it was nice to have him back here. I did miss getting up and having to work with him in the woods on the same stupid moves. I fell asleep listening to him breath with my head on his chest.

"Sleep tight." He whispered and that was the last thing I remembered before falling to sleep.

Seth really did have a way with hearts didn't he? Maybe Winter was right. I'm pretty sure he was like this with every other girl he's been with but right now I was too tired to care at the moment.


	3. Welcome Home Here's a Broken Nose

**Well here's another chapter that's focused once again on Seth and Mia. I promise to throw in some Claire and James in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this and thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters keep reading. RawR, Read, Review, Enjoy, and I think I just went out of order there. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others...it might not be as good but I'm sick so there's my excuse. :D**

* * *

**Seth**

I woke up the next morning and Mia was still sleeping. Then without warning, Charlie, Winter, and Claire burst into my cabin. Mia bolted awake and literally flew out of the bed trying to struggle into my Goode Swim Team sweatshirt.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked.

Mia tried to hide her face with her hands, "Nothing."

"Seriously you guys what's going on?" Claire asked she was trying to hide a smile.

"Nothing Mia was too tired to go to her own cabin so I let her stay here with me." I covered.

"In the same bed?" Charlie asked.

"It wasn't originally that way; Mia had a nightmare so I let her lay there with me. She ended up falling asleep." I lied once again.

Mia flashed me a grateful smile and I nodded. Claire noticed it, "I think there's more going on here than you two are letting on."

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Well neither of you were at the bonfire last night, Mia was back this morning, and you just got here." Winter said.

"So you think that something happened because we were M.I.A for a couple hours?" Mia asked.

"Well obviously it seemed like the only reasonable answer so what happened last night?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, just like we said nothing happened." I said.

"I'm sure there was something that happened last night for Mia to actually agree to be anywhere near you." Winter smirked.

I wrapped my arms around Mia's waist and kissed her causing a collective sigh from our small audience. Mia smiled and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. Then James walked in, "There you are, you guys are in a lot of trouble. Chiron is so mad about this."

"Well I think we can handle it." Mia shrugged.

Chiron trotted in and looked at Mia and I. He raised an eyebrow and I could see that there was some annoyance in his features.

"Well Seth you haven't changed one bit. As much as I want to let you off the hook I have to punish you two. I'm going to have to give you stable and kitchen duty for the next two days." Chiron said.

I shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle sir."

"Would you like me to make the punishment harsher?" Chiron asked.

"No we'll take what you're giving us." Mia cut me off before I could say anything else that might get us into more trouble.

"Well I will be seeing the two of you at the stables and after lunch you'll be on kitchen duty."

After Chiron left Mia punched my arm, "Are you trying to get us into more trouble?"

"No." I said.

"Seriously when he gives us any form of punishment just don't talk." Mia rolled her eyes.

I chuckled and hugged her tightly, "Gottcha' chief."

She punched me again and then gathered her things, "Well I'll see you after I take a shower."

I decided to make her blush a little, "We could use my shower."

Sure enough she blushed, "No not in front of my friends."

"We'll give you two some time alone but I wouldn't keep Chiron waiting much longer." Winter said.

I nodded and once again Mia punched me, "Look at what you got me into."

"I didn't get you into anything Mia." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh really?"

* * *

After a nice long shower Mia and I made our way down to the stables. They weren't too bad with the mucking out aspect but there were definitely a lot of saddles that needed soaped and repaired. Mia and I got the worst part over first.

"This isn't so bad." I said.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Nothing's ever that bad to you is it Seth?"

I shook my head, "If you keep an optimistic attitude about things you'll be happier."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you back for good or are you going to leave or something again?"

"I promise that I'll stay if it makes you happier that I stay here I will stay." I whispered.

Mia looked at me and smiled slightly before going back to her work. I think she's going to forgive me but that was the thing about Mia you just never knew. She was amazing but I hated playing this guessing game with her.

"So how have things with you been lately?" I asked.

"They've been fine." She replied.

She looked up and me and kind of smirked, "Come here for a moment."

I did as I was told and I stood in front of her. She reached up and I could feel her cool fingers gingerly sliding around the bruise on the nose.

"Is that where I punched you?" she smirked.

I flinched as I felt her fingers gingerly touch it again, "Yup that's where you punched me."

"Did I break it?" she asked.

"Yes you broke it." I whispered.

"Well you deserved it." She whispered back.

"I know I did." I whispered.

Mia stood on her tip-toes and kissed it softly, "There is that better?"

I chuckled, "A little bit."

"Well I think we're done here and we finished early." She smiled.

"So does that mean you want to spar?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Sure."

Mia and I were just about to spar when James and Claire walked in. Claire raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Aren't you two supposed to be on stable duty?"

"We finished early." Mia said.

"Well then you guys up for a little tournament?" Claire asked.

Mia looked over at me and I nodded, "Sure sounds good."

* * *

After our day full of punishment Mia and I went back by the cabins. I walked her over to her cabin and stood there with her for a moment.

"Well goodnight Mia." I smiled.

"Goodnight Seth don't do anything stupid while I'm asleep." She rolled her eyes.

"Well then I guess I won't." I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then at the stables." She smiled.

"Yup." I nodded.

She reached for the door and was about to open it, "I love you Mia."

"I know you do Seth." She smirked before opening the door.

* * *

There was something different over the next week about Mia's attitude toward me. I noticed that she didn't hate me as much; dare I say it, I think we were officially an item. She walked over to me after breakfast and grabbed my hand, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, what about you?" I asked her.

"Same, do you want to go spar?" she asked.

I nodded, "Why not."

"Cool I'll meet you there in a minute I need to go grab my spear." She said.

"I'll meet you there then."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before running off in the direction of her cabin. Mia was most likely the only thing keeping me from going over there. I still felt so used around this place.

I met Mia at the arena where she was waiting for me outside. She looked like she had been waiting there for a few minutes which I didn't understand.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked her.

She pointed to her shoes, "My father sent them to me a couple months ago. I still don't like them but they make getting around camp a little easier."

"Cool that sounds like it could be fun." I nodded.

Mia and I got straight to our little sparring match and I must admit that she had gotten way better than I remembered her.

"You've gotten better." I smiled.

"I got a chance to work with my dad before I ran off looking for you." She shrugged as she deflected one of my attacks.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"So who taught you how to fight?" she asked.

"My mom and my dad." I said.

"Have you talked to them at all lately?" she asked.

I knew that my face contorted into some form of pained expression. I honestly hadn't talked to my parents since they dropped me off at camp last summer. Mia looked at me and dropped her spear, "You haven't have you?"

"No I haven't they probably don't want to talk to me anyway." I shrugged.

"Seth they're worried sick about you. They were worried sick when they found out what you were up to. All they wanted to know was whether you were safe or not. I think that it's time you contacted them." Mia said.

I looked at her and decided that I just couldn't say no to her, "Fine I'll talk to them."

"Thank you and I'll be there with you if you want me there." She whispered before kissing me softly.

"Of course I want you there I don't know what to say to them." I said thinking about how disappointed my father would look.

"Well come on then we have a Skype call to make." She grinned.

* * *

Once back in Mia's cabin she pulled out her laptop and opened Skype. She searched through her contacts and somehow found my mother's contact. We waited for a moment to see if it would connect and finally my mom's face appeared on the screen. She had a streak of gray in her hair right along the bottom of her bangs.

"Mia is that you?" she asked.

"Hi Annabeth, are you around Percy?" Mia asked.

"One minute let me go get him." My mom said.

Finally they both returned to the camera and my dad looked at Mia, "Do you know anything about my son?"

"Actually I have a bit of a Christmas-y surprise for you." Mia smiled.

"So you know something then?" my dad asked.

Mia nodded, "He's actually right here with me and he wants to talk to you guys."

"He's there with you?" my mom asked.

"Right here," she said pulling me into the camera, "he just came back not even last week."

"Seth where have you been? Are you ok?" my mom fussed looking at me in the camera.

"I'm fine mom, nothing happened to me." I smiled.

"Seth?" my dad asked.

Here we go this was exactly why I hadn't contacted them in the first place. My father looked extremely disappointed with me at the moment.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again. At least let your mother and I know where you are and what's going on." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." I said sincerely.

"You better be." My dad said, "Do you know how worried we were when we didn't hear a thing from you for over a year?"

"I know you were worried sick." I nodded.

"You're grounded for a long time Seth Theseus Jackson." My father scolded me.

"It's good to see you Seth." My mother said.

"It's good to see you guys too." I smiled.

"Thank you Mia, I know you're the one who made him contact us." Annabeth smiled knowingly.

"It only took a little convincing and I got him to do it." Mia admitted.

"Thank you. My wayward son is now back home." My dad smiled.

"I had nothing to do with him coming back. He came back on his own after they called me back to camp." Mia said.

"Is this true Seth?" my dad asked.

"I was back before she returned but she did have a little to do with it." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't go anywhere, you mom and I will be at camp to see you tomorrow." My dad said.

I nodded, "Wasn't planning on going anywhere."

Mia smiled at me and snuggled into my arms. I was definitely here to stay. Mia was officially the only thing keeping me here.

"We'll see you tomorrow Seth." My father said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said before disconnecting.

I looked at Mia who was sitting on my lap smiling at me. She kissed me softly and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Seth." She whispered.

"I love you too Mia." I smiled.

There was nothing that could ruin this moment except for the fact that as our make out session heated up her dad walked in. Yeah I wasn't sure if he hated me or not but I'm pretty sure he did now.


	4. Boiling Points

**Well here's another chapter, I'm sorry if it's a little short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Thanks for all the reviews and reads, I'm glad you guys like the story lines and what not. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy! :D**

**Luke**

So what's the first thing I see when I walk into my daughter's cabin? Well I find her making out with the previously known traitor who broke her heart. That was definitely not ok in my book.

"What's going on in here?" I asked.

Mia and Seth pulled away from one another and she blushed, "Hi daddy."

I looked at Seth and then back at Mia who was missing a shirt, "Get out of here Seth I don't want you seeing my daughter."

Seth nodded and scrambled out of the room. Mia looked at me like she couldn't believe what I had just done. Mia pulled her shirt over her head just as Thalia and Claire were walking in.

"What's going….oh?" Claire trailed off.

I turned and looked at her, "You knew about this?"

Claire looked at me, "Yeah but I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Well it is and Mia I don't want you seeing him anymore." I said.

Thalia looked at me and then held up her hands in a time-out signal, "What's going on here?"

"Your daughter was half naked with Seth." I said.

Mia looked at me and glared before standing up, "Who do you think you are. You've been in the same shoes as he was and you continued to see mom even when her dad wanted to fry you. So how do you think that you can tell who I can and can't see?"

I lost it, "I am your father Amelia Diana Castellan, and you will do as I tell you. I don't care if you think you're old enough to make your own decisions but you are still under my rule. You can't see Seth and there's nothing you can do about it."

Mia glared and me and flipped me her middle finger, "I hate you dad and I hope that you're happy."

With that she pushed past Claire and her mother and ran off to gods know where. Thalia and Claire looked at me. Thalia gave me a disappointed look, "Did you really have to handle it like that?"

"Yes I'm sick of Mia thinking that she can run around and do whatever she wants whenever she wants to. Someone needs to show her some discipline and if it has to be me then so be it."

"Umm I think I'll go talk to Mia." Claire said before awkwardly backing out of the room.

"Luke she's a lot like you. She likes to make her own decisions." Thalia said, "Gods she and Claire are so much like us it's scary. I think you should go talk to her."

I shook my head, "No I've made my decision and I don't want her seeing Seth."

Thalia looked at me, "I think you need to go talk to Seth."

"Thalia I've made up my mind and nothing is going change this." I said.

Thalia shook her head, "Of all people who can understand what Seth is going through I thought it would be you."

"Well I never said I didn't understand what he was going through I just don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

Thalia walked out of the cabin leaving me there alone. I sat there on the bed thinking about what just happened and then Seth poked his head in.

"Hi Mr. Castellan." He said sheepishly.

"Seth." I nodded.

"Can I um talk to you sir?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Sir I want to tell you that I love your daughter more than anything in the world and it would mean a lot to me if you would let me talk to her." Seth said.

"I don't want you hurting her again." I said.

"Sir Mia is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to hurt her again." Seth said.

"Well I still think you need to stay away from my daughter until you have yourself under control." I shook my head.

"Sir I promise you that I am under control and I don't plan on doing anything stupid like that again." He said.

"Well fine you can talk to her but nothing more than friends." I said.

"Fully understandable sir." Seth nodded.

"You're a good kid Seth and there's nothing against you but I know how it is to be in your boat just give it a little while longer with your feelings." I said.

"Sir if it makes anything better I really do love your daughter." He said.

"Just wait it out and then I'll consider….you know what just stay away from my daughter for awhile and then we'll talk." I said before walking out of the cabin.

Mia might hate me right now but that's something she needed to get over. She may hate the fact that I'm her father and I still have control over her but she doesn't quite grasp that fact. It was something I struggled with when I was younger but I didn't need her being like me.

* * *

I walked past Percy who looked at me like he was sure there was something up.

"What's wrong Luke?" Percy asked.

"Just keep your son away from my daughter, that's all I have to say. It's nice to see you Percy." I smiled.

"I don't blame you for not wanting my son around Mia but I know for a fact that he loves her." Percy said.

"Doesn't change my choice." I shook my head.

"So how have things been?" Percy asked.

"Fine Thalia and I have something to tell the girls later but I don't think we can tell them if Mia isn't speaking to me." I said.

"You still haven't told the girls?" Percy asked.

"We were going to wait for a little while." Luke said.

"Interesting." Percy nodded.

**Claire**

What happened? I walked into the arena and found Mia sitting there crying. She angrily picked up a stone and threw it narrowly missing my face by half an inch. She was the last person I would expect to cry over something like this. Dad was just a little worked up and he probably didn't mean it.

"Mia dad didn't mean it." I said as I sat down next to her.

"What do you mean he didn't mean it? He was dead serious." Mia said, "It must be easy for you and James dad actually approves of him."

"Mia, dad doesn't know that James and I are anything more than friends. Just give him time he just got you back and he feels like you're being taken away from him." I whispered as I hugged her.

"It's not fair, he's back I know he is." She sobbed.

"Mia, Seth's a pretty good actor he could be trying to get to you." I said.

"You really think that he'd do that to me a second time?" she asked her voice sounded hurt.

"If Seth was as bad as he was, I don't think that he'd change as quickly as he did." I admitted.

"You really think that he'd do that again?" she asked.

"He might, I just wouldn't trust him with your whole heart until your certain about it." I said.

Mia and I sat there for a moment when James ran in, "Girls we need your help down at the amphitheater!"

Mia and I sprang to our feet and we ran with James. Mia looked at James, "What's wrong?"

"Someone let an army of monsters into camp and Seth is nowhere to be found." James explained as we reached the amphitheater.

"Well I guess you were right Claire, Seth wasn't completely genuine." She said before she charged into battle.

* * *

After all the monsters were taken care of we were called to go see Chiron about patrol duty. James and I were on first watch and Mia said she was going to get some sleep before her shift.

"Mia are you sure you can handle your shift, James and I can take it if you want right James?" I asked.

"Of course you've had an awful long day Miss. Mia you can go get some rest and Claire and I will take care of things." James agreed.

"Thanks you guys but I can take my shift." She said.

"No you don't have to we'll cover it you should get some sleep." I insisted.

Mia looked at me and sighed, "Fine if you need me come get me."

"We will!" I called as she walked off to her cabin.

"I feel bad for your sister. Just when she thinks he's back he goes off and betrays her again." James said.

"He didn't even say goodbye to her, he just up and left her." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I normally don't curse around girls but Seth is a chicken shit." James said as we sat at the base of my mom's pine tree.

"I agree with you. He's a spineless idiot who runs from all of his problems." I muttered.

"Mia will handle herself she's tough." James whispered.

I kissed James and we continued our watch and stayed through Mia's when finally we heard something.

"Don't you even talk to me. I'm done with you." That was my sister and she was no doubt talking to Seth.

"Mia I told them to call off the attack, I told them that I could continue through with the plan because I love you too much." Oh he used that line?

James and I crept closer to see what was going on. Seth's hair was speckled with silvery snow and Mia's was as well like she had been beyond borders.

"I'm sick of hearing that you love me so much. Honestly if you did you wouldn't have done what they had told you to do and you would have stayed away from me." She hissed.

"I'm sorry Mia you have to believe me." Seth begged her.

"My dad was right about you. You didn't change." She said venomously.

"Mia I have changed, I love you." He said.

"Do me a favor and stay out of my life. Go continue what you've been doing and I will stop you I promise you that." She hissed before she stormed away from him and back toward her cabin.

Well that was different. Seth hadn't changed and he was the one who called the army of monsters into camp. He was going to face some serious punishment and ridiculing if he ever did decide to show his face around here again.

"Well there's our relief we better head off to bed." James said.

I nodded and grabbed his hand before we headed back to our cabin. This was going to be something that was going to turn into a war or something. I kissed James goodnight before going to my bed and changing into my pajamas.

Seth's parents were probably crushed and I know for a fact that it was hard on Charlie that her brother was the way he was.


	5. Hanging onto Hope

**Well here's another wonderful chapter. Things are now starting to get really good! Thanks to those who reviewed and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Read and Review RawR and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Mia**

I sat at the meeting Chiron was holding. We were talking about ways to defend the camp. The tree was becoming sick as was my mom. I was getting ready to go visit her. Chiron seems to think that if we cure my mom the tree will begin to do the same. I personally think that their spirits are still connected. I feel like when she came back her spirit wasn't totally disconnected from the tree's. Apparently my mom had been sick for awhile and well my parents just decided to tell us…well we found out on our own when our mother practically collapsed after breakfast this morning.

"So we'll need a quest to receive the ingredients we need to make the healing potion." Chiron announced.

Claire and I nodded, "We'll do it."

Chiron smiled at us, "I figured you girls would."

"Well if it helps our mom and camp count us in." Claire and I said in unison.

"Well you know the order, you girls need to go see your mother and then go see the oracle." Chiron said, "Then we'll discuss your quest."

"Gottcha' sir." I nodded.

Claire and I set out to go see our mom who was resting in the infirmary. When we walked in Claire and I stopped. Our parents were asleep. My dad was literally sitting in a chair by her bedside. Their hands were clasped together and they looked so peaceful. They had been through a lot together. I know I wasn't the nicest to my dad the other day but I understand that all he was doing was looking out for me. He did what he did because he loved me.

Claire and I walked in cautiously. My mom opened her eyes and smiled at us, "Hi girls."

"Hey mom are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"A little." My mom said she looked over at my dad and ran her fingers through his hair, "You father's been the one worrying."

"Mom you almost died yesterday." Claire said.

"This has been going on for awhile Claire." My mom said.

"Why didn't you guys tell us we could've helped you sooner?" I asked.

"We didn't want you girls to worry." My mom smiled.

Leave it to my mom to be on her deathbed and smile. She was like that she never showed any pain. She painted on a smile and tried to trudge her way through whatever was thrown at her.

"Mom we're going to help you." Claire promised.

"I don't doubt you." She smiled.

My dad stirred and looked at my mom who ran her fingers through his hair once again. For the first time in awhile I studied my parents. My mom looked weak. Her skin was super pale, her eyes looked like they were losing all their color, she looked like she could break if you poked her with a stick. My father on the other hand looked even worse. He looked pale, he had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a scruffy mess, he had a little beard goatee thing going. He looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"How are you feeling?" he asked my mom.

"Better, why don't you go get some sleep?" she asked him.

"I'm not leaving Thalia." He muttered.

My mom kissed him softly, "Luke I'll be fine you need to sleep."

My dad ignored her and then turned to look at us, "Good morning girls."

"Morning dad." We muttered.

He looked at me and I smiled slightly to let him know that I wasn't mad at him. He smiled slightly at me and then Claire broke the silence.

"So we're going on a quest." Claire said.

"For what?" my dad asked.

"To get some ingredients for a healing potion for mom." We replied.

My dad had only taken his eyes off my mom once since he had gotten up. It was amazing to see how much he cared about her. Honestly I hoped that I would end up with someone who cared that much about me.

"I'll be there to see you off, your mother needs to rest." My father said.

My mom glared at him, "Lucas Michael Castellan I will be there to see my daughters off on their quest."

"Thalia…."

"I will be there girls." She whispered.

"Thanks mom." We smiled.

"You girls can count on us to be there for you when you need us." She smiled at us.

"You girls better go see Rachel." My father said.

We nodded, "We'll see you later."

* * *

Claire and I made the long journey to Rachel's cave to see if we could get a prophecy. When we walked in Rachel was sitting in there with Apollo who had his hand placed over her knee in what looked like a comforting manner.

Rachel looked up when she heard us walk in, "Hey girls, how's your mom?"

"Our mom said she was feeling better but you know her." Claire said.

"Here for a prophecy?" Rachel asked.

We nodded, "Sorta."

"Well you came on the right day I'm pretty sure I'll go all Delphi on you sooner or later." Rachel smiled.

"Hello Claire." Apollo said, "Have you been working on your gift lately?"

Claire nodded, "James has been trying to help me make sense of things I've been saying for a few months now but we're getting nowhere."

"How are you today Amelia?" he asked me.

"It's Mia, and I've never been better." I smiled.

Then it happened. Rachel and Claire's eyes turned bright green. It looked like something straight out of some form of movie about demonic possession. I backed away.

Green smoke began to billow out of their mouths and they took the form of Seth and the other took form of a man I had never seen once before in my life. His eyes were gold…that was weird because when this usually happened everything was green.

_Seth began to speak, "A mother's love will never die, even if we cut her ties. If you seek the things to make her well you'll have to seek the lost shell. _

_ The golden eyed one spoke, "Your father will begin to rise to our pleas and their demise. Hurry now and you won't have to worry his mind will become blurry._

_ Seth spoke again, "What you seek has been lost at sea for over thousands a century. Mediterranean waters without coral reefs the monster will make your visit brief. Its hidden deep almost impossible to find within the monsters and the salty brine._

_ The gold eyed again, "Hurry now child but always worry. You'll clash swords again with your foe in fury expect it now you better go. The foe you seek will not be weak but remember kid you can't give up you'll begin to realize the jig is up. "_

The smoke subsided and to me that didn't even seem like a prophecy more a riddle or a Dr. Seuss poem. Claire's eyes returned to normal as did Rachel's and they looked at me funny.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"You my dear just spewed a prophecy." Apollo said he looked utterly pleased.

"That was a prophecy that sounded more like something out of Dr. Seuss?" I asked.

"She'll get better trust me." Apollo said.

"So what exactly did it say?" Claire asked.

"Well it said something….I'll explain it when we get back to Chiron." I said.

Claire nodded, "Well then we better get going. Mia this is meant to be your quest the prophecy came to you not me."

* * *

We were on our way back to go see Chiron who was sitting on the porch of the Big House with Mr. D who wasn't about to acknowledge our presence.

"Camilla and Micah" he greeted us.

"Claire, Mia what is the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"Well I actually gave the prophecy." Claire said, "So that makes this Mia's quest."

Chiron looked at me, "Mia do you remember the prophecy?"

"There was something about a mother's love never dying, and something about my father possibly joining them. If I want to save my mom I have to find this shell that's lost in tropical waters that contain coral reefs and monsters. And lastly there was something about meeting up with Seth."

Chiron looked at me, "Well you're going to be going to the ancient lands. This is a very dangerous trip. It's only been done once before…you need to talk to Percy."

"Why?" I asked.

"Percy and six others navigated the Ancient lands for a prophecy; you can talk to Percy and Annabeth so you know what you're up against. The shell that's mentioned is something vital to the potion. It hasn't been found for a very long time and hopefully you'll be able to find it."

"What does this shell look like?" I asked.

"I'll show you in a minute hero." He smiled, "Now your father, that troubles me."

"What that he might go back?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, "Your father is a very powerful demi-god. With his possibly going back to their cause we stand no chance."

"Who going back to what cause?" it was my father.

I turned to look at him and honestly I couldn't look at him the same since I received that prophecy. What if he did go back? What about my mom? I thought he loved her too much to go back to them.

"Nothing I won't speak with you later about." Chiron smiled pleasantly.

"So what's the prophecy about girls?" my father asked.

"It's Mia's prophecy." Claire said.

My dad looked at me, "Well this is your quest."

"I have to find some form of shell in the Mediterranean." I said.

"Well that's going to be tricky there are thousands of shells." My dad said.

"What makes it even better is it happens to be one that's been lost for centuries." Chiron said.

My father's face paled, "No…not that shell."

Chiron nodded, "It will require a great amount of sacrifice to attain the shell."

"Well this is going to be fun." I muttered.

"Now Mia who do you plan to take on the quest with you?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron I fell like I need more than two people on this quest." I said.

"Well if you believe it to be true, take who you need." He nodded.

I just realized that the other kids involved in the prophecy were there plus Nicky who was standing there.

"I want Claire there of course because she's my sister, Charlie because she can navigate through the sea and she knows everything, Winter because she's fearless, Diego because I have a feeling that I'll need him, James and Nicky." I said.

"Are you sure that you want them there?" Chiron asked.

I nodded, "I feel they're essential to my quest."

Charlie looked over at me and smiled. I know she had been dying to go on a quest. It was something she told me she had wanted.

"Well pack, you leave tonight for the Ancient Lands." Chiron smiled.

I was about to walk away to go pack, "Mia wait for a moment."

I turned to look at Chiron who gestured for me to follow him into the house. He pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to me, "You'll need this, the shell is in there, the things you need are all in this book. This is from a quest one of my heroes took many years ago and succeeded. Mia I wish you the best of luck and to be able to save your mother you'll have to be back within two weeks."

That was a bombshell; I literally had a week to save my mother and camp. This was some kind of sick joke. I barely made the deadline to find Hestia last summer and that was in the U.S. I went to go pack and I ran into Grover and Juniper.

"Mia you're all packed honey." Juniper smiled as she handed me a backpack…an enchanted backpack.

"Thanks Juniper." I smiled.

"We came to wish you good luck on your quest." Grover smiled at me.

I hugged them and as I hugged Grover I whispered, "Promise me that while I'm gone you'll keep an eye on my dad?"

Grover looked at me knowingly, "Of course I will Mia."

"Thanks Grover." I whispered.

"You should go see your mom before you go." Juniper smiled.

I nodded and went to go see my mom.

* * *

She was up and I will admit that she looked better than when I had visited her earlier.

"Mia." She smiled.

"Hey mom."

"I heard from your sister that you got your own quest." She smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah I did and honestly I'm a little scared."

"Mia I was terrified when I had to go on my own quest. You'll save Seth you don't have to worry about him."

"Mom that's not what I'm worrying about. I'm worried about dad." I whispered.

"You father will be just fine." My mom smiled unsurely.

"I hope so." I whispered.

"Good luck Mia you'll do just fine." My mom smiled.

I nodded, "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetheart." She smiled.

I hugged her for the longest time. She didn't even try to let go. We both knew that her chances of living were based on me. And we both knew that this could possibly be the last time we could ever see one another again. I wanted to cry but I kept strong.

"You'll do fine Mia." She whispered.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetheart."


	6. I Don't Break Promises

**I'm sorry about this being another chapter in Mia's POV but this is sorta about Mia. I hope you guys like this and thanks for the reviews and reads. The next chapter will also probably be in Mia's POV as well. I'll try to update some of my others stories for those of you who read any of them. Read and Review, RawR and Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Mia**

I sat in my cabin and looked out at the stars; there was no way I could sleep at all. I was taking so many people with me on this quest and what if only a few of the returned home? I don't think I could live with myself if I led them to their deaths. I quietly got up and snuck out of my cabin making sure that I didn't wake up Jared and Autumn.

I passed by the infirmary where I could just barely see my mother stroking my father's hair, running her fingers through it, counting on me to save her within the deadline I was given. Two weeks how the Hades was I supposed to get back within two weeks with a shell that hasn't been seen for ages. There was no way I was actually physically going to save my mother or the camp.

My mother was still sitting there with my father. I stood and watched them for a moment. She whispered something and he instantly woke up. He was concerned about her he still looked like he hadn't gotten any form of sleep since I had seen him earlier. I can't lose my dad and my mom.

"I promise to save you mom." I whispered as I walked away.

I snuck out into the woods making sure that I wasn't caught by the harpies and made my way down the familiar path that I haven't taken for awhile. I found the meadow that I once knew. Now everything was dusted with a light layer of sparkling snow. The brook that twisted through it was beginning to freeze over. I sat on a rock after I brushed the snow off and watched the current sweep under the thin clear ice. The moon was full and the stars seemed to be the brightest that I have seen them for awhile. I looked into the sky and found my favorite constellation. Grover had shown it to me when I was a little girl and he told me the story behind it, The Huntress, I could always find it no matter what time of the year it was.

There was a crisp wind and then it died down. I could feel someone behind me. I turned to find a young woman who had long auburn hair and eyes that looked like the moon. She was wearing a silver parka and tight black pants with silver boots that fit right up to the bottom of her knee.

"Mia." She smiled.

"Artemis?" I asked.

She nodded and continued to walk toward me, "I hear you're facing a difficult quest."

I nodded, "I don't even know where to start." I admitted.

"Well as your patron I've come here to give you a little advice." She smiled.

"You're going to help me even when I turned down your offer to become a huntress?" I asked.

She nodded, "Your mother was the same way and she joined me later. But yes even if you declined my offer I can't push you away. I am your patron after all."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." I smiled.

"No need for thank yous." She shook her head.

She sat next to me on the rock and pointed up into the sky, "That's my favorite constellation."

"The Huntress?" I asked.

She nodded, "She was one of my best lieutenants."

"My mom replaced her didn't she?" I asked.

Artemis nodded, "Your mother was phenomenal as well."

"Then why did you let my mom quit?" I asked her.

"Well your father was granted his second chance and your mother realized that her feelings weren't completely gone for him. I agreed because I knew that your mother needed some happiness." Artemis said.

I nodded and stayed silent after I took that all in, "So you wanted my mom to be happy?"

She nodded, "Your mother wasn't one who exactly joined my hunt to hate men, yes at the time there was an unspeakable hatred toward your father but she joined because she felt that she couldn't handle the prophecy."

"She's a lot like me then?" I asked.

"You don't know how much you and your mother are alike." Artemis chuckled.

I tried to compare myself to my mother. There was no way I was anything close to her. She was strong, brave, and amazing whereas I was weak, incompetent, and insecure. I wondered how in the world anyone could compare me to my mother or even my father for that matter.

"There's no way." I whispered.

"Mia you need to have faith in yourself." Artemis said.

"How? I can't even keep someone that I care about on the right side of things!" I scoffed.

"Seth Jackson is something that needs to be approached with caution. He is someone who doesn't know what he wants at the moment." Artemis said.

"So what advice were you here to give me?" I asked.

"Well the shell you seek isn't exactly a shell. The thing you seek is inside the shell. You want to find the shell Aphrodite emerged from the sea in. That it where you will find a pearl; this pearl can heal ten times better than the Golden Fleece." Artemis said.

"We already have the Golden Fleece and it hasn't taken any form of affect." I said.

"Well that's why we need this pearl." Artemis said, "Now I can get in a lot of trouble for giving you this information but I think it is something you need to know before you head off to some of the most dangerous waters in the world for people like you. To get the pearl you need to sacrifice something….it has to be a meaningful sacrifice."

Artemis's words weighed on me for a moment, "So what you're saying is I need to sacrifice something and it must be meaningful to get the pearl?"

Artemis nodded, "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Thanks for the help Artemis." I smiled.

"No problem Mia." She nodded.

"So why did you come all the way out here just to talk to me?" I asked.

"Mia I'm a goddess I can be in as many places as I wish." She smiled, "No as for the second part of your question I came here because I'm your patron and this is what good patrons do."

With that there was a soft breeze and Artemis was gone again. I sat there alone for another moment until I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to find Rebel, Nicky's hellhound puppy bounding through the trees, followed by Nicky who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about this." He blushed, "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You weren't interrupting anything." I shrugged.

Rebel barked affectionately as he chased something, I think it was a small animal. Nicky walked over and sat next to me, "Would you like some company?"

I nodded, "That would be nice."

"Company is always good." He smiled.

We sat there for a moment in silence until he broke it, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Maybe you're right."

"I can't sleep. I'm worried that I'm leading every one to their deaths." I admitted.

"Mia we're all here to back you up. You're going to do fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"You really think so?" I asked. The last time someone said something like that to me was Seth. Apparently I couldn't handle that how was I supposed to handle this?

"Seth is an idiot for doing what he did. Just because you can't save him doesn't mean that you're not amazing in everything else that you do Mia." He smiled.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

Nicky looked at me for a moment with his prismatic black eyes, "Mia  
I've always meant anything that I say to you. There's no need on the face of this Earth to lie to you."

I stared into his eyes totally entranced with the different colors that played within them, "That really means a lot to me Nicky."

He smiled slightly, "Anything to make you feel better Mia."

I smiled and found myself slowly drifting closer to Nicky who cupped the sides of my face with his hands and wiped the tears away, "You're amazing Mia and don't let an idiot like Seth Jackson convince you otherwise."

Was I looking at the wrong guy all along? Was I really meant to love Seth? This was not the time to start thinking about this kind of thing! I had to save my mom and the camp there was no way that this was the appropriate time to start thinking about something like this. Why are you suddenly deciding to mess with my love life now Aphrodite?

I scooted closer to Nicky and pressed my lips against his. This was a soft kiss that took both of us off guard. One of Nicky's hands dropped to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. When we pulled away we looked at each other and blinked a couple times.

"Whoa." He whispered.

"That's for sure." I nodded.

Rebel was sitting at the base of the rock just watching us before he began bounding around like he had been doing moments before.

"We should probably start to head back." He said.

I nodded, "You're right there's still some time to catch some sleep."

He slid off the rock and then lifted me off only to set me carefully on the ground. Rebel bounded in front of us and guided us out of the woods. I looked over at Nicky who seemed quiet even for him, "How did you find me?"

"Rebel caught a whiff of your Wonderstruck and took off in the general direction." He chuckled.

"I really do need to change that perfume." I laughed with him.

"No it just makes it harder for me to find you." He said coolly.

I smiled, "Whatever."

"Do you know how hard you are to find?" he grinned.

"No honestly I don't." I said.

"Well take 'Where's Waldo' and multiply that by six." He said, "It's not a simple task."

* * *

Nicky and I went our separate ways to our respectful cabins and I plopped down on my bed to drift off into sleep. This sleep is interrupted by a heavy weight on my chest and something wet on my face. I wake up to find Rebel standing awkwardly on my chest licking my face.

"Time to get up." Nicky whispered.

He was standing at the edge of my bed smiling at me. Winter was already up and moving around. I sat up after softly pushing Rebel off of me.

"Morning." I yawned.

He smiled, "Good morning Mia."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Ok I guess, you?" I asked.

"About the same. Don't worry this is all going to be ok." He smiled.

Honestly I hoped that it was going to be like that. I wondered what I would have to sacrifice though…and I know that it had to be a big one at that. I wasn't going to share that with everyone going with me. I took a deep breath and sighed this was going to be a long two weeks.

"Thanks Nicky." I smiled or at least I tried for a smile.

"Mia is everything alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I lied.

I slipped out of the bed and stood before wrapping my arms around him, "I promise you that everything's ok."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "There's nothing to worry about you said that yourself."

He frowned slightly, "You're making me doubt that." He murmured into my hair.

"There's nothing to worry about I promise." I lied.

Nicky cupped my face with his hands, "You better be telling me the truth if something happens to you I'm going to try to save you."

"You don't have to do that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I do I promised that I would keep you safe." He whispered.

"Promised who?" I asked.

"Your father." He whispered, "Besides I don't want to see you hurt or dead or anything other than the way you look right now."

I hugged him tightly, "You're amazing Nicky."

"I know and you are too." He whispered.

Winter then emerged from somewhere in the cabin, "Sorry am I interrupting something?"

Nicky and I instantly let go of one another and blushed, "No you weren't interrupting anything."

She smiled, "Ok then whatever you guys say."

Nicky turned to me, "Well I'll see you in a little bit."

I nodded, "Same to you."

Winter looked over at me after Nicky left and I was showered and changed, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Why would it matter?" I asked.

"Because you two looked awfully close to kissing one another." Winter teased.

"There's nothing going on." I muttered trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Are you positive about that?" she asked, "I think there's something between you two."

"Look I'm not looking for another relationship after the whole Seth thing." I lied. Truth is I think there was something between Nicky and I but I was just too scared to admit it.

Winter shouldered her backpack that was made like mine and smiled, "Well we better head out to the docks, Chiron said he has a surprise waiting for us."

I nodded and made sure to grab my own pack, "You're right."

* * *

We made our way out to the docks where everyone else was waiting. My father and my mother were standing there to greet us and send us off with hugs.

"You're going to do fine Mia." My mother whispered as she hugged me tightly. She looked a lot better than she did the day before. She looked rested and stronger, her color wasn't as pale as it had been and she looked normal for the most part.

My father on the other hand looked even worse he hugged me tightly, "No matter what happens Mia always think of the ones who love you. Think of home and never, ever consider doing anything that you will regret later."

I hugged my dad tightly, "I will dad I promise. I'll save camp and mom and I'll come back."

"I don't doubt you Mia I know you'll do anything you can." He whispered as he hugged me even tighter. Our ride was a huge ship that looked like it had been used a couple times. Diego was standing next to a man I assumed was his dad. His dad seemed to be explaining to him how to control the ship with what scarily enough looked like a Wii controller. Diego was nodding and muttering things to the man once in awhile. Charlie was saying good bye to her parents, Winter was hugging her family and siblings, Nicky and James were as well. Claire and I were ready to go.

Chiron trotted over to us, "You will be able to use the Argo II thanks to Diego's father. Diego will navigate and control the ship all you need to do is find what you need."

We hugged Chiron, "Thanks Chiron." I whispered.

Chiron smiled down at me and patted my shoulder, "It was no problem hero."

We were boarding the ship when there was a loud voice, "Wait for me!"

We turned to find a short but buff satyr running toward us, "There's no way I am letting that many young heroes go on a quest without any supervision make way for Coach Hedge!"

The satyr was on the ship before we knew it, "Valdez! Is my room still the same?"

Diego's dad smiled, "Yes you're room is still the same!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Get this ship moving Valdez Jr.!" the coach yelled.

He turned to all of us, "Well cupcakes there are some rules that we need to go over."

* * *

After rules and introductions we all kind of dispersed for a moment. I stood at the railing for a moment by myself looking around the ship thinking of all the things that could go wrong and all of the people that I could possibly be hurting. Winter and Diego were at the helm of the ship, James and Claire were settling into their rooms as were Charlie and Nicky.

I then looked over the railing when the Coach walked over to me, "Where's the Jr. Jackson?"

"He's not here Coach." I said.

"Shame I was beginning to like the kid." The Coach said sounding completely disappointed.

"Coach he isn't at camp anymore." I said.

Coach Hedge looked at me, "I know that cupcake, he was a good kid up until last summer. I noticed it in him awhile back that something was changing about him. Satyrs are good with emotions you know?"

That would explain how Grover always knew how I was feeling, "I know."

"Well as long as you follow the rules I think you and I will get along just fine. I knew you father when he was younger, but I never really got to know you mother. You know your father was a lot like Jackson." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You bet cupcake. Your father was a good kid always doing what he was told and then once he hit seventeen something changed in his attitude, even more so than before. He thought about your mom a lot at the time always out at her tree talking to it you know." Coach Hedge said.

Him saying this made me know that I had to save the camp. My dad cared so much about my mom that I know if she died again that he would once again blame the gods and turn against them once again. I had to get this shell even if it meant having to sacrifice myself to get it. I wasn't going to make my dad go through with this again.


End file.
